


Polycubus

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Dating, Demons, Hypnotism, Interspecies Romance, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Slice of Life, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: In a society where demons and humans live in harmony, Anastasia the succubus is dating two humans - Shane and Jemma. Wholesome and kinky antics ensue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Polycubus

Anastasia the succubus sat on a park bench, basking in the afternoon breeze, with a hypnotized human lover on either side of her.

On her right was her girlfriend, Jemma. She had the light brown skin of a mixed ethnic background, with short, naturally dark brown hair, which was currently dyed pink. She was three inches shorter than Ana, and wore a white top patterned with flowers. Though somewhat loose on her, her B-cups still poked out. A pink skirt covered the upper portion of her soft, slender legs, with just a small amount of skin visible above her thigh-highs.

To Ana's left was her boyfriend, Shane. He had curly red hair, and a pale face dotted with freckles. He was of average height for a human male, making him the tallest of the three, though only by an inch or so. Were he a bit shorter and just slightly lighter on muscle mass, Ana might go as far as to classify him a twink. He wore a plaid shirt, currently unbuttoned and revealing a light gray undershirt, and a pair of jeans.

Both of their eyes carried a soft, pink glow as they stared into one another, giggling thoughtlessly to themselves.

Anastasia herself was a specimen of light blue skin, striking against her less-colorful company. A pair of elegant, ivory-colored horns grew out from her forehead, hugging the side of her head as they curled around her ears. They contrasted against her wavy black hair, flowing past her shoulders Her eyes here a striking icy blue, and her lips were a natural glossy black. Her black top exposed her midriff and did little to cover her DD-cup breasts. They were modest for a succubus, but she made up for it with a fat cushion of an ass, with hips and thighs to match, hugged tightly by her black booty shorts. A pair of black boots covered up her humanoid, plantigrade feet—some of her kind sported hooves instead. A slender, pointed tail stemmed out just above her rump, hanging out the space between the seat and back of the bench, where it occasionally twisted and curled as she tended to her mindless sweethearts.

She lifted an arm out of Jemma's grip, who simply leaned further again Ana's side. The demon placed her hand on the girl's head, scratching her with claw-like nails, causing Jemma to produce a content sound that Ana equated with purring. She pulled her other arm out of Shane's grip, pulling him closer to her and started to give him the same treatment. Ana closed her eyes, smiling as she sat there in utter peace, the sounds of her lovers filling her ears.

They were not alone in the park, of course. Other humans and demons gathered here as well, many of which were also on dates. Some were partially or entirely nude, while others were even having sex in public. These were all normal occurrences, and the far-off moaning was like music to Ana's soul, which feasted itself on the waves of sexual release radiating through the air. A succubus never truly needed sex for sustenance. Not in this society, surrounded by passionate lovers and their carnal acts. It left her mind clear to focus on other, equally important things.

A pair of joggers - two guys, one human and one satyr - passed right by the threesome. The satyr's cock hung free, the several inches of flaccid meat bobbing up and down with each bound of his hooves - a perfectly mundane sight, though not an unpleasant one to Ana's eyes. The pair glanced at the trio as they passed, smiling at the heartwarming sight. The human waved, and the succubus lifted her hand from Jemma's head to offer a quick wave in return, resuming the petting once they moved on.

As perfect as this moment was, they had been here for over half an hour now, and it was time to move on. Ana cupped Shane's chin, bringing his lips to her own, offering no resistance. She kissed him, tongue slowly sliding through his lips and toward the back of his throat. It was there that she pressed just beyond the visible world, feeling his soul, which was currently ensnared in the web of her spell. Her tongue grazed across his soul, filling her mouth with its sweetness, but she resisted the urge to indulge. She got her tongue beneath one of the spell's threads, and as she pulled it back, it began to unravel. There was a visible thread of pink light in the air as Ana pulled herself off of Shane, who was only just beginning to return the kiss. She curled her tongue as to spool up the thread, pulling more and more of it free, until at last it reached its end. The light faded, as did the light in Shane's eyes, returning to their usual brown.

His smile deepened as awareness and control returned to him, and he rested his head on Ana's shoulder as she proceeded to release Jemma through the same method.

"Mmmm... love you," said Shane, closing his eyes and nuzzling up against his demonic girlfriend.

"Love you too, darling," she replied, finishing up with Jemma before planting a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead.

Jemma returned to consciousness, eyes returning to green. She was giddy and giggling, which was her usual response to coming out of a trance, never able to describe the sensation with words. She instead wrapped her arms around the other two, and Shane embraced his girlfriends in turn, pinning Ana between the two of them as they enjoyed the moment of renewed clarity. Ana freed her arms of them, putting them over their shoulders, scratching their backs. The three idly spoke words of affection each had heard from the others countless times by now, yet never got tired of hearing.

Jemma was the first to get up, followed by Shane, who offered a hand to help Ana up from her seat. She accepted, of course. Ana liked being treated like royalty, and Shane was more than happy to indulge. Once she was up, Shane raised her hand to his face, giving it a kiss before releasing her. Ana couldn't help but grin every time he did that, dorky as it was. That pride in helping others was part of what made him so much fun to hypnotize, and was part of what initially attracted Ana to him.

As for Jemma, she was simply a bundle of energy. Always wanting to do things with her boyfriend and girlfriend with such enthusiasm that it was downright heartwarming. It was her idea to just come out to the park and enjoy some pleasant empty-headedness. Shane had agreed, of course, as he too loved the ways that Ana could play with their minds, and was usually happy to accompany his girlfriends on whatever sort of date they wanted to go on.

"So, where to next?" asked Ana, standing at Jemma's side, holding the human girl's hand. Shane took Jemma's other hand, leaving her sandwiched between her taller lovers, both of which she wanted to hold and cling to, unable to choose one or the other in the moment.

"Uhhh," stammered Jemma, blushing as the succubus squeezed her hand, meeting the gaze of those breathtaking blue eyes, which seemed to melt her mind even without the aid of magic. Even after dating for as long as they have been, she nearly forgot was she was about to say.

"I was thinking... ice cream?"

"We went out for ice cream last time," said Shane.

"Is... that a problem?"

"Nope," said Ana and Shane in unison. Jemma let out a cheer as the three began to walk down the path, heading out of the park, arms swinging between them.

"So, you do anything to us while we were under?" asked Jemma, leaning up against her girlfriend.

"As if I'd tell you," answered Ana, swiping her tail over to run along Jemma's lower back, causing the girl to giggle.

"I bet if I asked any of these parkgoers, they'd say you were just petting and cuddling us," said Shane. Jemma let out a "D'aww" at the mental image.

Ana offered only a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. As if she'd ruin the mystery for these cuties.


End file.
